One long week
by Harry J.B
Summary: A blizzard comes and Sonic's friends are trapped! Will they get along? or will it be utter chaos? SonXAmyXJustin,TailsXAngel and ShadowXKarin. Rating changed back to T. Finished!
1. Could today be any worse?

Charachter so far

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Shadow

Amy

Harry

Angel

Karin

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The famous blue hedgehog Sonic had just woke up. it was snowing outside then a knock came from the door. "Sonic let us in!" Came a child's voice Sonic walked downstairs then to the hall. He opened the door to see Tails,Shadow and Knuckles. "What are you guys doing her--GAH!" Before Sonic could finish Amy ambushed him "Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked curiously. "To see you silly!" Amy said in her always cheerful voice a yellow hedgehog with Shadow's hair came in with the other 3. "You know Amy Sonic's turning purple." The hedgehog said Amy looked Sonic was indeed going purple. Amy realised she had him in a death hug and was choking him. "Sorry Sonic." Amy said she let go of Sonic. Sonic choked till he caught his breath. "It's ok Ames thanks H." Sonic said. The yellow hedgehog known as Harry smiled. "No problem." He said. Then for once Sonic's brain functioned properly (Sorry Sonic fans honestly i like sonic.) as he realised Amy was still on him. "Amy could get 'offa me now please?" Sonic asked "opps sorry Sonic." Amy said she got up so did Sonic. Just then Harry's sisters (This isn't Shadow's brother it's a different one.) Angel and Karin walked in. "Hi guys." Angel said "hi." Was everyone's reply Karin shut the door behind her and Angel. Sonic turned the news on. "Today there is a big blizzard heading to station square don't leave your house people." The news reporter said Sonic looked scared out of his mind. "Guys there's a blizzard the news people said don't leave your homes!" Sonic shouted panicking. "What!" Everyone shouted except Amy. "That means we have to stay here in your house faker i'm so gonna hate this." Shadow said. "Could today be any worse?" Tails asked no one inpaticullar

------------------------------------------

Was it good,bad or great let me know R&R


	2. DAY 1 Prolouge

Chapter 2

Charachter Appearances:Rouge,Espio,Charmy,Vector,Cream,Big

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We rejoin our heroes with Knuckles on the state of big panic. "Knuckles why are you running everwhere like a maniac?" Sonic asked "The master emerald." Knuckles replied panicking "Echidna...i can use chaos control to go the the alter and back." Shadow said Knuckles stopped immediatley. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted he disappeared. 3 Minutes later...a green light came Shadow was back with the master emerald with Rouge behind him. "Uh Sha..." Knuckles was inturrupted by Shadow. "I know Rouge is behind she provoked me." Shadow said Harry chuckled. "Is this right what i hear? Shadow the hedgehog giving in to someone else's demands." Harry said "SHUT UP YELLOW HEDGEHOG!" Shadow shouted so loud Harry's fur was standing on end. Harry then heard something. "wwwwwwwwwwwwWWWEEEEEEEE." It sounded like Charmy Harry turned to the door BAM! Harry and Charmy went flying Vector came in followed by Espio. "Charmy! Stop using people as landings during your sugar rushes!" Vector shouted Charmy started crying. "Charmy stop crying!" Vector ordered "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA ok!" Charmy said (Sonic X Bit.)

Then a frog came bouncing into the house a familliar cat in tow "Froggy!" Big said in his loud,deep voice. Then Cream came in "Cream what are you doing here?" Sonic asked "My home's too far away i'm affraid i'll get lost in the storm is it okay if i stay here Mr.Sonic?" Cream asked ever so politley. "Sure Cream since it looks like the others are." Sonic said "Thank you." Cream said and with that Sonic locked the door not knowing he was in "For One Long Week!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	3. DAY 1 Part 1

We rejoin our heroes with Shadow pointing a gun at Harry's head.

Flasback

Harry was bored he got a bouncy ball out of his bag he threw it. The ball kept bouncing until it hit Shadow in the head. Harry couldn't supress his laughter Shadow was enraged about being mocked he grabbed Harry by the neck and pointed his gun at Harry's head.

End flashback

"I'm sssssssssoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy." Harry wailed scared he kept wailing. "If i let you go will you shut up?" Shadow asked Harry nodded Shadow released him Harry stopped crying. Suddenly screaming was heard then Sonic's voice was heard "AMY GET AWAY!" "SONIKKU COME BACK!" Amy's voice said Shadow chuckled he then saw this evil grin on Harry's face this only happened when he was having evil thoughts. He found Sonic "Hey Sonic." "Yes?" "I know a place you can hide." "Really?" "Yes come on." Harry and Sonic walked to the basement

-------------------------------------------------------------

TEAM CHAOTIX (Sonic's room)

Vector and Charmy were playing Sonic Heroes on Sonic's Xbox. Charmy was Team Dark and Vector was Team Chaotix. Espio was leaning on a wall he sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Shadow (Living room)

Shadow was bored he heard evil laughter he turned around he saw Harry with rope Shadow followed Harry to the basement.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,Shadow and Sonic (Basement)

Harry came with the rope it was pitch black "Hey Harry! What the...Harry what are you tying me up for? Stop!" Sonic said Harry chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

What is Harry's evil plan? Why does it envolve Sonic? Find out in the next chapter DAY 1.2! R&R


	4. DAY 1 Part 2

We rejoin our heroes with Sonic tied up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallway

Amy walked until she noticed a big sign saying 'SONIC'S THIS WAY' with a big hand pointing down the basement. Amy ran down to find Sonic tied. Sonic sweated "AH!" he said (THIS IS NOT AN M RATED FIC SO I'M DESCRIBING NOTHING!) Harry was finding the scene amusing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lab

Tails was in there but he wasn't doing geeky things he actually had rock music on and was even singing the song was 'Brand New Day' by Forty Foot Echo. He heard the door slam he quickly got his tornado blueprints on but forgot to turn the music off! Angel came down "Hey Tails h--what's with the rock music" Angel said Tails realised it was still on and quickly turned it off "Nothing." he pressed the off button and accidentaly pressed the lock door button "Whoops." Tails said and the unlock button was jammed.


	5. NIGHT 1

ONE LONG WEEK! NIGHT 1

Disclamier:Harry,Angel,Karin AND The Song 'Show Me' Is Mine. Everything else belongs to SEGA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This Is The First TailsXAngel Romance Chapter.)

We rejoin Tails and Angel trapped. Tails is ashamed. (Because he never makes mistakes.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Tails we all make mistakes." Angel said. "We will have to sleep here cause my lab shuts off in 2 minutes automatically." Tails said. Tails managed to find a blanket and a soft towel for a pillow and gave them to Angel. "Thanks." Angel said. She layed on the towel and put the blanket over her. Tails layed on the floor and wrapped his tails around himself. Tails started singing queitly but Angel heard.

_I'm such a geek just watchin' a screen. Writing things down that don't even make sense to me. Then the day came that i saw something that looked like it came from the sky. An angel had come to be an insparation to me. Now i sit in my room tryin' to learn how to be cool._

_Show me. What it's like outside._

_Show me. The best things about a free will life._

_Please i'm begging you set me free._

"Tails you write that?" Angel asked. "Yeah." Tails said embarrased. "Who's that person you were talking about in the song?" Angel asked. "umm...Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-O-You." Tails stuttered. Angel was both Flattered and Suprised. They both were blushing a deep red. Tails then went ffor something you'd never guess he would do. He kissed Angel and a propper one aswell. Angel was shocked but amidiatley (Bad Spelling.) closed her eyes and kissed back. They let go for air. "I love you Angel." Tails said. "I love you to Tails." Angel replied. They then layed back down and slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallway

A rough looking Sonic with 'Stuff' Everywhere came back upstairs and went to his room. Amy went into the front room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Front room

Amy slept on the recliner chair. Harry and Shadow both Slept on a couch (DIFFERENT ONES THOUGH!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Here i will post the whole 'Show Me' Song Singers Are Me (Josh) And My Freind (Harry)

Josh's Verse

_I'm such a geek just watchin' a screen. Writing things down that don't even make sense to me. Then the day came that i saw something that looked like it came from the sky. An angel had come to be an insparation to me. Now i sit in my room tryin' to learn how to be cool._

_Show me. What it's like outside._

_Show me. The best things about a free will life._

_Please i'm begging you set me free._

Harry's Verse

_We are meant to be. Supposed to be. We want to be. Am i your one and only desire? Do i lighten up your day? Is there no one like me in your LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFEEEEE!_

_Show me. What it's like outside. (Harry:Show me.)_

_Show me. The best things about a free will life. (Josh:Show me baby.)_

_Please i'm begging you set me free._

_Harry:Set Me Free..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ & REVIEW!


	6. DAY 2 Part 1

PART 6 sorry for making ya wait...

----------------------------------------------------

Sonic's dream

----------------------------------------------------

Sonic was running from something so scary,so creepy,so dangerous,so...stupid it was a chilli dog bun! His capture was inevitable the chilli dog bun sandwiched him it was now a chilli hog.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sonic's room 6:30 AM

-----------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed. "What's wrong Sonikku?" Sonic turned around and was in bed with a fully naked Amy he was also naked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------

Tails' lab 6:59 AM

------------------------------------------------------

Tails woke up carefully moved away from Angel and went to his shower and cleaned himself up. He then changed. (Yes they wear clothes.) he wore a dark blue shirt,caramel shorts and his usual sneakers & gloves he then left the lab.

------------------------------------------------------

Kitchen 9:30 AM

------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stayed somewhere and the only activity besides eating was Knuckles being seduced by Rouge. Knuckles was about to lose it when the master emerald was going on the fritz then KZZT! BOOM! 2 figures stood in the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	7. DAY 2 Part 2

You are one with pot noodles XD

Sonic screamed "BLAZE!" then Harry screamed "JUSTIN!" (Justin is the blaze's world Sonic.) "COOKIES!" Knuckles screamed randomly everyone looked at him funny.

"…and that is how I got here." Blaze finished. "WOW!" Sonic said everyone else was asleep.

"Shad…" "FUCK OFF HARRY!" Shadow then walked off and when he saw Karin in her now changed attire he slammed his hand into the fridge by accident. "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Karin gasped and ran over to help Shadow get his hand unstuck when it was sorted out Karin asked "Are you ok Shadow?" "Yea I'm fine." Shadow replied.

Sonic jumped out the 3rd floor window hit a trampoline and bounced back into the house and conveniently landed under Amy's skirt "Whoops." Sonic said with a large nosebleed blushing like crazy.

I thought that was hilarious R&R!


	8. NIGHT 2

Dun...Dun...DUN! i'm back...ROCK ON! All your reviews's r belong to me. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 PM

Tails was getting a soda from the fridge when he closed to door he saw Harry with a face that says 'i will kill you'. "hehe...Wh-what's up Harry?" Tails said stuttering thinking Harry knew about last night. (About 3 chapters ago.) "I know what you did last...NIGHT!" Harry boomed Tails quivering with fear. "I really never knew you listened to rock music i just want my cd's back k?" Harry said going back to normal. phew! Tails thought he then said "There on the desk i use to make my plane blueprints." "Thanks." Harry said and went off...

11:25 PM

Everyone was asleep all but Sonic who was setting ALOT of traps in his room grabbed his hockey stick and layed in his bed. "Amy may have taken my virginity but...SHE WILL NOT MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!" Sonic shouted now on top of his bed doing a prideful pose...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short i know but i'm out ideas except for randommaster's idea for day 3 part 2 aka chapter 10 see ya later!


	9. DAY 3

I'VE GOT A IDEA WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! oh and thank you randommaster for the dream idea

DAY 3 PART 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was waking in the hallway to his room when suddenly the jaws music started playing a sinister enemy appeared behind Sonic. Our hero turned around and screamed as he saw the most scariest monster ever a moldy hamburger bun. Sonic ran away but after a few seconds he started getting slower the exit going away and the moldy hamburger bun got faster it ate our hero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 AM

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed waking up he shrugged and carefully stepped over his Amy traps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:20 AM

Sonic was in the bath when he heard the door open Harry walked in. "Dude...you play with rubber ducks." Meanwhile Knuckles heard something from in the bathroom "Hey leave it alone!" Sonic said from the door. "I'm just trying to help ya now you don't have to leave it's not like you wore clothes anyway so privacy isn't much of a problem." Harry said from the same door. Of course Knuckles took this wrong way. "OH MY GOD IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Knuckles screamed running down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:30 AM

After everyone was up they went downstairs and breakfast began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:55 PM

Everyone sat down. "Right since it is tuesday and nearly 3 PM it is time for our weekly movie hour and i will choose the movie." Harry said. "But i usually choose the movie on tuesday!" Sonic whined. "Like your gonna choose the movie after last week Tails and Cream were scared out of their young minds!" Harry shouted. "So i made a mistake by choosing Saw 2 big deal." Sonic said. "Yes well we are watching a film i got off ebay yesterday Sonic The Movie(c)(SEGA)." Harry said putting the film on. "And they made a film of us...why?" Knuckles asked. "I dunno maybe cause you were better in the old days." Harry said.

3:50 PM

The credits started. Knuckles' left eye was twitching. "They mistaked me for a cowboy mole." Knuckles said. "If our voices weren't so gay and they got their Sonic facts right this would've been a great movie." Sonic said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


	10. NIGHT 3

And here's NIGHT 3 sorry but i changed my mind on the part...THINGS but watch t--

Shadow(With ALOT of pink lipstick on his face): WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Amy:Come here Sonic my love!

Shadow:YIP! (Runs away very quickly.)

Me:(Just notices Shadow is covered in blue paint and sees Sonic holding a blue paint can.)

Sonic:I'm so evil.

Harry:Not as evil as me!

Me:What the fuck just happened here?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 PM

"What if Amy likes that guy?...nah Amy couldn't like Justin i mean he's only an exact...duplicate...of...me I GOTTA TELL AMY I LOVE HER NOW!" Sonic shouted threw his traps away and ran out his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:10 PM

"uh...Amy." Sonic said. "Yes Sonikku?" Amy said turning to him. "I.I...I...I..I love you." Sonic said. "oh...Sonic..(Amy turned from dreamy to her happy.)...your too late Justin asked me out and i agreed he's mine now not you." Amy said. Sonic shook worse then an alarm clock he kneeled down to the ground lifted his head up high. "YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Knuckles screamed from the arcade room. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic scream AFTER being distracted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:35 PM

Everyone had just started to eat dinner when a bright light appeared then something unbelivable happened the author was there infront of them. "Oh.." Sonic started. "My..." Knuckles continued. "Fucking..." Shadow continued. "God!" Blaze finished. "Hi my pets" I said. "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CREATED THIS STORY AND MADE US ACT LIKE IDIOTS!" Knuckles shouted. "Yes what of it?" I said. Knuckles jumped up and tried to punch me but as soon as he was an inch from me he flew back. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Knuckles shouted rubbing his head. "The authors damage barrier now only 29.99 at your local authors'R'us store!" I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:30 PM Shadow's POV

There she is Karin in all her beauty espically nice in her white top and black mini skirt (Before you ask no Karin is NOT a slut.) my mouth is watering already. I walk up to her. "H-hey Karin." I said. "Hey Shadow." Karin said she sounds a bit sad i notice red around her eyes she's been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just got a call from my boyfriend he said we're through he dumped me." Karin said. Then much to mine and hers suprise i rapped her in my arms and said. "It'll be ok." This comforted her. Then i did the unthinkable. I lifted her head with one of my hands and kissed her on the lips she kissed back. After what seemed like 5 minutes we broke apart "I love you Karin." Shadow said. "I love you too Shadow." Karin replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:ANY ONE ELSE THINK THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL?

R&R


	11. DAY 4

I know it's nearly been a month sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night 3b

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic's Room 11:50

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was on the ground rocking left and right slowly. "I can't take this Harry's trying to kill me,Tails won't talk to me and now worst of all Amy's in her room gettin' down with someone who isn't me." Sonic jumped out his smashed window and like last time hit a trampoline and ended up lying on his back in the hallway with swirly eyes. When he walked by Shadow's room he could hear ALOT of "Strange" noises he peaked in through the door's keyhole. (coughpervertcough) He saw Shadow and Karin doing you know what and Sonic felt aroused his you know what hardened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman's Base 10:54

Eggman was listening to his theme song when he got a report about Sonic. "hmm...the hedgehog feels weak eh? This could be my chance!" Eggman got in his egg emporer and went to Sonic's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic's Backyard 11:00

Everyone went out side to make a snowman since Tails made a dome so they wouldn't be TOO cold. suddenly Eggman broke through the dome and caught Amy. "Help!" Amy screamed. "I'll save you Amy!" Justin said. "No i will." Sonic said. "I will." "I will." Harry handed them swords. "I'm sure you can finish this with these." Harry said and walked back. Sonic and Justin both leaped in the air and were about to clash...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

Cliffhanger? YAY!


	12. The Last Day Together

ONE LONG WEEK DAY 5

------------------------------------------------------------------

Skipping day 4 (The fight was very short and nothing intersting happened that day.)

12:55 AM LIVING ROOM

"Well guys let's put our differences aside." Sonic said. "Yeah! I mean it's stupid to fight all the time!" Justin said. "You are so dead you blue pincoushin." Justin said quietly through his smiling gritted teeth.

1:00 PM KITCHEN

Harry was cooking in the kitchen. "Hey Harry." Sonic said walking by. "Hey Sonic." Harry said. Sonic froze. 'Cooking!?' "Harry you cook?" Sonic said suprised. "Yes now would you leave i wish not to be distracted by your pee brain talk." Harry said. Sonic left and Harry continued cooking.

3:35 PM EGGMAN'S BASE

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I finally came up with a way to destroy that menacing hedgehog!" Eggman said holding up a squirt gun. (Oh. My. God. IDIOT ALERT!!!) "He hates water so i modified this toy so it's capable a squirting enough water to drown the house!!!" Eggman said. (Actually that's kinda good!) "Make up your mind author!" Eggman said. (Shut up you fat tub of lard!!!) "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Eggman boomed.

5:00 PM DOORWAY

Sonic walked to the door cause he heard something out side he saw Eggman holding a squirt gun. Sonic opened the door. "Can you get any--BLARGH!!" Sonic was interupted by being hit by the water gun he closed the door he didn't notice the hole Eggman made in the door the houstarted filling up with water. "CRAP!!!" Sonic shouted. Everyone went to the doorway. "What's happening!" Justin shouted. No one could respond the whole house was filled with water. Tails managed to swim to the door and open it the water came out of the house. Tails noticed something Sonic didn't. The blizzard had stopped!

TO BE CONCLUDED...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

aww the last chapter is coming! don't worry i've planned a sequal more info on the final chapter. R&R!


	13. The Shortest Ending

WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Last Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well the blizzard is over we can leave to go home." Sonic said. "See ya Amy!" Justin said he and Blaze disappeared. "So Sonic how about a date?" Amy asked. "bubububut--" Sonic couldn't even finish. "Oh me and Justin only pretended to like each other to make you jealous." Amy said she went home. "Call me!" Amy shouted now halfway across the street. Sonic fainted. Knuckles took the master emerald home. Rouge followed. The Chaotix left. Harry,Karin and Angel went home. Shadow stayed for abit. Tails walked down to his lab.

THE END.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short ending but. meh...

One Long Summer (Sequal To This.) is coming soon it'll have a crossover with the SatAM and SU universe. It will also feature Klonoa! See ya there!

R&R One Last Time...


End file.
